El Rey León: La historia que debio ser contada
by yoyispotter23
Summary: Bueno he aqui otra nueva historia jejeje, no soy buena para los sumarys pero lo que les puedo decir es que Mufasa nunca muere, es lo unico que cambia... asi que entren y lean... ah y dejen reviews para que me digan que les parece! si la sigo o la dejo.
1. Chapter 1

EL REY LEÓN: LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIO SER CONTADA.

PROLOGO

Todo había terminado la estampida sucumbió, pero el pequeño Simba estaba desesperado por encontrar a su amado padre.

-Papá- gritaba Simba- papá¿Dónde estas? – grito hasta que vislumbro algo que no quería que fuera, al irse acercando se dio cuenta de que era su papá.

-¡Papá! –grito el cachorro- vamos despierta, tenemos que irnos papá, se hace tarde mamá nos espera… ¿papá? No me gusta esta broma- pero Mufasa no se movía- ¡no papá! – gritaba Simba -¡levántate!

-¿Simba?-preguntaba el gran Rey León desde su mente- ¿Qué me pasa por que no puedo moverme? Simba hijo mío no te preocupes estoy bien, bueno eso creo, pero por favor no me dejes –comenzó a implorar Mufasa hasta que escucho algo que helo sus oídos.

-Vete Simba, vete y no regreses mas – decía venenosamente Skar, el pequeño cachorro comenzó a correr, después de haber desaparecido de la vista de Skar le ordeno a las hienas¡Mátenlo!- esto hizo que Mufasa quisiera levantarse pero no podía estaba demasiado exhausto y dolorido de la estampida que le era imposible.

Después de media hora las hienas regresaron mas felices que nunca¿Qué paso?-pregunto Skar ansioso.

-Misión cumplida jefe-contestaba Banzai.

-Bien hecho amigos míos- reía fríamente, Mufasa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, su amado hijo estaba muerto, aquellos seres decrépitos lo habían asesinado, no podía ser.

-Vámonos, dejemos que los buitres hagan su trabajo con la basura –siseo Skar.

-Ya te enseñare quien es basura- decía Mufasa desde su interior- tengo que levantarme, pero debo esperar a que se larguen.

-Si jefecito- obedecía Shenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

EL REY LEÓN: LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIO SER CONTADA.

Hola espero que les guste este cap. Muchas gracias por tu review dulce-vg, espero que te guste este cap y va dedicado a ti y alos que lo leen pero no dejan reviews jejee.

Cap. 1 El regreso del Rey

Skar ya estaba diciendo a el resto de la manada lo sucedido, y les daba la noticia de que a partir de ese momento iban a aliarse con las hienas. Las leonas se estaban destrozadas, pero la que mas lo estaba era Sarabi, no podía creer que su esposo e hijo estuvieran muertos.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, esto es un sueño, una terrible pesadilla –decia para si Sarabi, mientras tanto cerca de ahí se encontraba el gran amigo del rey Mufasa, Rafiki.

-Esto no tenia que haber pasado- dijo Rafiki mientras se iba a su árbol, ahí observo el dibujo de Simba el futuro rey y con mucho pesar lo borro, pero cuando estaba apunto de desaparecerlo una figura se diviso en la oscuridad, parecía herido porque caminaba lento y con dificultad, Rafiki muerto de la curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo queriendo ser solidario bajo rápidamente de su árbol y se dirigió hacia donde ser había desplomado.

-Rafiki… amigo… ayudame- decía entrecortadamente Mufasa.

-Mufasa???- pregunto Rafiki- Mufasa no puede ser, pero si… Skar… Simba… tú muertos- balbuceaba Rafiki, hasta que puso en orden sus ideas- esto es un milagro de los antiguos reyes- Rafiki paso una pata de Mufasa por sus hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta llegar al pie del árbol, subirlo a la copa no fue tarea fácil para Rafiki, pero aun así logro subir a su amigo hasta donde estaba su hogar, curo las heridas del Rey león y le dio algo para que pudiera dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Mufasa se encotraba mucho mejor pero un poco débil y dolorido, Rafiki le llevo un pedazo de antílope y se lo dio para que se alimentara.

-Mufasa, esto es increíble- decía Rafiki- no me lo puedo creer, pero ¿Dónde esta Simba?

-Muerto- respondió con pesadumbre Mufasa- Skar lo mando matar con la hienas, después de la estampida, ese mal nacido nos tendio una trampa, a mi hijo y a mi!!

-Debí suponerlo- contesto Rafiki- pero no pierdas la esperanza amigo mio, Simba es muy inteligente y astuto y la hienas aunque son tres no tienen ni una pizca de inteligencia, tengo la seguridad de que Simba esta bien, en algún lugar pero bien.

-No lo se Rafiki, mi hijo estaba destrozado por mi supuesta muerte- comento Mufasa.

-Hay algo que no comprendo del todo- dijo el mono- porque no le dijiste a Simba que estabas bien??- pregunto Rafiki.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo- contesto Mufasa- yo quería gritarle a mi hijo que estaba muy bien que no se preocupara, pero no podía!!! No podia moverme!!

-Debio ser por la caída- dijo Rafiki pensando en las posibilidades, con un dedo rascándose la barbilla- pero por ahora lo primero que hay que hacer es avisarle a Sarabi, esta destrozada Muafasa.

-Si, por favor Rafiki, ve por ella, necesito verla, estar con ella- dijo Mufasa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Si Muafasa, ahora voy por ella.

Rafiki fue lo mas rápido que sus viejas piernas le permitieron, al parecer Skar había ordenado a las leonas salir a cazar porque la piedra del rey estaba vacia, así que se dirigió hacia donde cazaban habitualmente las leonas y busco a Sarabi.

-Sarabi- dijo Rafaki al verla.

-Rafiki- dijo Sarabi y comenzó a llorar- me imagino que ya te enteraste de lo que paso- dijo la leona.

-Si Sarabi, pero necesito que vengas conmigo, es urgente!!!-dijo Rafiki.

Sarabi lo siguió sin decir una palabra, allegar al pie del árbol, Muafasa salió detrás del tronco, Sarabi estaba petrificada no lo podía creer.

-Mu..mu…Mufasa!!!- grito y se acerco a el, no puedo creerlo, Skar dijo que- pero Mufasa le indico que no hablara de ese bastardo- Sarabi, lo único que importa es que esto bien- dijo Mufasa.

-Y Simba?? –pregunto la leona- donde esta??? Quiero verlo.

-Querida- hablo quedamente Mufasa- no se.

-Como que no sabes!!- vocifero Sarabi.

-La ultima vez que supe de el Skar le dijo cosas espantosas…- Mufasa le platico todo lo que aconteció, cuando alguien apareció saliendo de los arbustos.

-Por Dios, Mufasa estas vivo- era la mamá de Nala y ella estaba detrás, pero no solo eran ellas si no que toda la manada junto con Zazú- perdón Sarabi por seguirte pero sin querer escuche lo que dijo Rafiki.

-No importa- dijo Mufasa- es mejor, ahora que estamos todos juntos y ya que sabemos la verdad, es momento de irnos de estas tierras y formar una nueva manada. Lejos de Skar.

-Pero y Simba?- pregunto Sarabi.

-Querida no sabemos donde esta-contesto Mufuasa es muy probable que el este...

-No!!! no lo digas!!! todavia hay esperanza!!!-rugio Sarabi.

Mientras ellos se dirigian a buscar unas nuevas tierras, un cachorro muy triste y exhausto se desplomaba a mitad del desierto sin ganas de vivir.

**Bueno que le parecio, espero que les guste y espero que dejen reviews!!! es muy facil solo pichurrenle al botonsito que dice "go" y ya dejan el comentario de lo que les parece la histora y el cap, para mi es muy importante saber si les gusto o no, para poder hacer cambios o simplemente para dejarla si no les gusta, espero que me lean y que les guste.**

**ADIOSIN SE CUIDAN!!!!!**

**DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS dule-vg!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

EL REY LEÓN: LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIO SER CONTADA.

**Gracias a todos por lo reviews me han servido mucho!!! los dejo con el cap!! espero que sea de su agrado!!**

Capitulo 2. Hakuna Matata

Simba caminaba sin saber a donde iba, sus patas ya no aguantaban mas, estaba sediento y hambriento, no quería seguir viviendo, la muerte de su papá y el destierro de su "tio" lo ponía muy mal, el cachorro poco a poco perdia las pocas fuerzas que conservaba y se desplomo el desierto bajo el ardiente sol.

-Timon hay que seguir jugando, Hakuna matata- decía un jabalí muy amigable.

-Pumba… estoy cansado-contestaba la zuricata- mejor ve tu, yo ya no puedo mas.

-Timon solo una vez mas, mira ahí están esos carroñeros, a lo mejor es algo que nos convenga.

-Esta bien Pumba, pero es la ultima vez.

-Si, palabra de jabalí- Timon se monto en el lomo de Pumba y salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los huitres, espantándolos, al darse cuenta de que era un león cachorro, decidieron adoptarlo (NA. Para resumir lo que paso jeje XD).

-Chico estas bien?-pregunto Timon después de haberle salpicado la cara con agua.

-Si gracias, estoy bien.

-Y cuéntanos chico ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Timon.

-Que importa de donde vengo o quien soy, no pienso regresar-contesto Simba.

-Eres un desterrado igual que nosotros, jaja- dijo Timon.

-Timon que no ves que no la esta pasando bien- dijo Pumba- que tienes?

-Nada importante.

-Mira chico cuando el mundo te da la espalda tu debes de dársela también- dijo Timon.

-No fue lo que me eseñaron.

-Hakuna Matata-dijo Pumba.

-Hakuna Matata?

-No te angusties

-Hakuna Matata, nada que temer…(NA. Ok todos sabemos la canción asi que jeje)

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, la manada de leones buscaba un lugar donde establecerse.

-Mufasa, debemos buscar a Simba- decía una esperanzada Sarabi- no creo que este muerto, lo siento.

-Querida, yo escuche como regresaban eso malditos a decir que el trabajo estab terminado- respondió el león.

-Pero Mufasa, nunca se equivoca el corazón de madre y yo siento que Simba sigue con vida.

-Cuando nos establezcamos comenzaremos la búsqueda- dijo Mufasa.

-Esta bien –contesto Sarabi algo inconforme.

-Mufasa- llamo Rafiki- si seguimos caminando por la noche llegaremos a tu nuevo reino.

-Esta bien sigamos.

-Y Mufasa, ten fe, estoy de acuerdo con Sarabi, creo que Simba sigue con vida.

-Gracias viejo amigo, gracias.

-Zazu! -grito Mufasa.

-Si señor?

-Recuerdas donde fue la estampida?

-Si señor.

-Quiero que vallas haya y vueles alredededor a ver si encuentras a Simba.

-Pero señor si sigue con vida es seguro que huyo- dijo Zazu utilizando la logica.

-Exacto Zazu, busca rastros de huellas, por lo que pude escuchar se fue rumbo al acantilado, asi que estoy seguro de que ese es el camino que te llevara hacia donde esta el.

-Si señor, regresare lo mas pronto posible, y si lo encuentro que hago?

-Solo dile que lo amo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok aki esta otro cap!!! espero que les guste!! un poco corto!! pero ps es que fue loque pude hacer, espero que sea de su agrado y esperen el siguiente cap, que estara lleno de sorpresas.

Las preguntas que se pueden hacer son ¿encontrara Zazu a Simba¿Que hara Simba cuando se entere de que su padre esta vivo¿Regresaran a quitar a Scar de su reino?

jeje espero reviews!!!

PD. ALERTA PERMANENTE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

EL REY LEÓN: LA HISTORIA QUE DEBIO SER CONTADA.

He aqui un nuevo cap!! los dejo para que lean!! nos vemos abajo!!

Capitulo 3. Una nueva vida.

-Zazú!! –grito Mufasa a su viejo consejero.

-Me llamaste?? – pregunto cortésmente.

-Necesito que vallas en busca de Simba, busca en los alrededores del acantilado… necesito saber si esta con vida o…

-No te preocupes Mufasa, lo buscare

-Gracias Zazú

Zazú emprendió el vuelo y fue desapareciendo entre las nubes mientras que la manada de leones seguía su camino pues necesitaban encontrar rápidamente un nuevo hogar.

-Mufasa estoy segura de que nuestro hijo sigue con vida… ya veras que Zazú traerá buenas noticias – dijo Sarabi.

-Eso espero querida… eso espero.

Mientras Zazú volaba por el cielo azul, Simba, Timón y Pumba iban despertándose, después de que el pequeño cachorro león había tenido algunas dificultades por la noche, el grupo peculiarmente extraño, se encamino a desayunar.

-Esperen!! No podemos desayunar sin antes darnos un baño –dijo Timón a los demás.

-Un baño? –pregunto Simba extrañado- pero mi… bueno alguien mas me bañaba, ustedes no… creo que puedan… a lo que me refiero es que… no voy a dejar que me laman! –dijo alterado el cachorro.

-Lamerte? –pregunto Timón – de que estas hablando… nosotros no nos bañamos asi!, diag!! Que asco!! Nosotros nos bañamos con agua.

-¿Agua?

-Si agua, liquido azul estancado, mmm cae del cielo, H2O, ah… y cuando tienes sed la tomas.

-Si se lo que es el agua, pero es que nunca había escuchado que se bañaran con agua, es decir…

-Pero como no te bañabas con agua? –pregunto Pumba.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos otra forma de bañarnos… pero en agua nunca.

-Bueno si quieres vivir con nosotros debes vivir como nosotros… asi que andando!! A darse un baño – dijo Timón.

-No –decía Simba mientras lo arrastraban al lago- esperen… yo… no se- pero fue demasiado tarde Timón y Pumba lo habían lanzado al agua- nadar!! – grito mientras caía al agua.

-Que dijo Pumba? –pregunto Timon limpiándose la oreja.

-La verdad es que no entendí Timon, no se escucho muy bien.

-Bueno que esperamos! Hay que lanzarnos a la refrescante agua –dijo Timón lanzándose, seguido de Pumba, los dos cayeron al agua, mientras tanto Zazú volaba encima de ellos y al no ver rastro de Simba se fue de allí.

-Simba??- pregunto Pumba- Simba donde estas?

-Pumba amigo dime que esa burbujas son tuyas!! – dijo Timón alarmado.

-Me temo que no Timón!!

-Oh oh!! – los dos se escabulleron en busca del cachorro, poco después con mucho trabajo lo sacaron, no respiraba.

Ok !! muy corto!! y tardo mucho en actualizar!!! lo siento!!! jejeje pero ps creo yo que esta interesante!! ademas!! creo que lo deje un poko en suspenso no?? jaja!! Simba muerto?? o no?? que pasara con Mufasa?? y Sarabi?? y la manada!! esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!! reviews!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! la verdad me ayudan mucho!!!


End file.
